


Not Meant For This Life

by baeknbins



Category: EXO
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragon Prince Baekhyun, Dragon Prince Chanyeol, Drama, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idol Byun Baekhyun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeknbins/pseuds/baeknbins
Summary: Prompt #: T6Byun Baekhyun was royalty in the kingdom of Elyxion. But he wanted none of that. Chanyeol was his ground but he didn't have him.





	Not Meant For This Life

**Author's Note:**

> To the reader:  
Hi! This is my first fic fest that I participated in. It's also one of the first fics I completed so far. Overall I hope you enjoy the fic! 
> 
> To the mods:  
Thank you for this wonderful fic fest! I've always wanted to participate. Thank you for giving me more time and being patient with all the writers and artists participating!
> 
> To the prompter: I tried my best to follow the prompt! If it doesn't really follow or isn't what you expected I'm so sorry.

Baekhyun scrolls through his phone, reading all the tweets from his loving fans. As an idol and the “nations sweetheart” he charms almost everyone with his prince-like looks and goofy personality. 

‘Baekhyuns looks always amaze me! He’s like a prince’

‘WHEN WILL BYUN BAEKHYUN STOP ATTACKING ME’

‘God look at him in those jeans’

Baekhyun stifles a laugh, not wanting his make up artist to get mad at him again for moving too much. He turns off his phone, setting it onto his lap. 

“Baekhyun we’ll be starting soon”, his manager and best friend, Jongdae, announced from the door. Baekhyun flashes him a tired smile, looking exhausted from the days before. 

“Baekhyun this is your last fan sign! You’ll be able to take a bit of a rest after this”, Jongdae reassures. The latter was now sitting next to him, handing him a water bottle. 

“Thanks Dae, you’re the best”, taking the water bottle into his hand and taking a sip of the ice-cold water. 

Due to his recent comeback, the previous days were filled with waking up early, pre-recording for music shows, featuring in talk shows and radio shows, rehearsals, and multiple fan signs around Korea. The most hours of sleep he got was six hours, but that wasn’t enough to call it a “good rest”. Even though idol life was tiring he truly loved his fans, they give him all the support and love he needs. 

  
  
  


Baekhyun didn’t always live on earth. He didn’t live a normal life. Instead, he spent his life in Elyxion, as their young dragon prince. In his dragon form, he was referred to as Adrion because of his immense beauty in and out of form. Baekhyun spent his childhood on the training grounds, learning how to live and train in his dragon form. He spent countless nights and mornings learning about magic, creatures, his kind, the people, and how to rule the kingdom. The only time he ever went out of the palace was to attend the “Dragon Cup”, an annual competition between the kingdoms. The kingdoms would gather bringing their strongest warriors, changed into dragon form, to fight against each other. However, Baekhyun was never really into the violence of it all, he hated it. He hated life in Elyxion, Baekhyun wanted nothing to do with being the future ruler of the kingdom. Perhaps the only person that kept him grounded was Park Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol who loved their world with all his heart.

Park Chanyeol his best friend.

Park Chanyeol his first love.

Park Chanyeol the only person who understood him.

The two met when they were toddlers, is that their families were close. Park Chanyeol lived in another kingdom, EXO’rdium. There he was a dragon prince as well. In his dragon form, he was referred to as Kratos because of the great strength he held. Chanyeol was quite the opposite of Baekhyun, from a young age he loved training and hoped to compete in the Dragon Cup. He wanted to rightfully become the ruler of EXO’rdium, he had a great passion for that life.

-

“Hi, my Eri’s! It’s great to see you guys again, it’s been a while since I've done a fansign right?”, Baekhyun asked them sweetly. “Let’s start, shall we? I want to get to talk to all of you guys because I too deserve a sliver of what you guys have been up to!” 

Baekhyun walked to the table as the first set of fans make their way to the stage. He sets the mic down beside him and uncaps the marker. When he’s deemed ready, Baekhyun gives a sweet smile and gestures to the first fan to come over. 

He makes small talk with each of his fans, giving them the sweetest and genuine smiles he can muster. He nods his head to everything they say and responds to them as he signs their album. Sometimes they even challenge him to do a game in exchange to see him bust out his best aegyo. Baekhyun would do anything for his Eri’s if he was being truthful. They make him who he is, they give him their utmost support, and he wouldn’t be where he was today if it wasn’t for them. 

“This is the last fan Baekhyun”, Jongdae whispered into his ear. Baekhyun looked up at him in surprise. 

“Already?”, he whispers back. Jongdae just nods and moves away. 

Baekhyun watches as the male hesitantly makes his way to the table. Since his fan base was mostly women, he enjoyed seeing male fans turn up to his events. This fan had a black cap on and his head hung low, making it hard to see the male features. The fan was sporting a fitted black shirt that hugged the man's built chest and black fitted pants. All the black made him seem a little suspicious but Baekhyun didn’t pay mind to it. 

“Hey”, Baekhyun greeted cheerfully when his fan got to the table. However, the man did not lift his head, keeping it hung low. Baekhyun smiles fondly, he must be a shy fan. 

“Lift your head so I can look at you properly”, Baekhyun says softly. The man hesitates, slightly lifting his head, only to hang it low again. “Don’t be shy”, Baekhyun whispers, leaning closer to the fan. 

The man hesitantly lifts his head, slowly. When Baekhyun finally locks eyes with the man, his eyes widen in shock. Baekhyun's jaw stands ajar, as he stares face to face with someone that looks much like the dragon prince from EXO’rdium. 

“C-chanyeol?”, Baekhyun manages to sputter out. He clears his throat, trying to get his composure back. The smaller is shocked, to say the least, he didn't expect to ever see the dragon prince here. In the human world. He never expected to see the prince ever again after leaving his home at Elyxion. Nothing could’ve prepared him for this moment of seeing the dragon prince right in front of him. 

“My prince”, Chanyeol greets, bowing his head down slightly. “I see you’re loving the attention here huh”

The taller has a mischievous glint in his eyes, as he stares down at Baekhyun. 

“Do you have an album I can sign?”, Baekhyun asks, deciding to keep this exchange professional. He can’t do anything when he’s in front of everyone, all his fans. 

Chanyeols smirk only gets deeper as he reaches to his back pocket to pull out a folded paper. Baekhyuns eyebrows furrow as he looks at the paper in confusion. 

“Do you know what this is my prince?”, he waves the paper slowly in front of his face. Baekhyun 

Baekhyun shakes his head, he tries to snatch it out of Chanyeol’s hand but the man doesn’t budge. “Stop playing Chanyeol”, the smaller warns. The taller shoots him an all too sweet smile as he hands the paper over. 

“Don’t open it until later”, Chanyeol whispers closely. By the time Baekhyun chooses to respond Chanyeol is gone. 

-

Baekhyun is sent back to his apartment after the fansign ends. The box filled with fan letters were heavy in his arms as he made his way up the lift to his unit. He couldn’t get what happened off his mind. Chanyeol was there and it wasn’t his imagination. The little small paper he held in his hand is the only proof of Chanyeol. 

When he finally gets into the comforts of his apartment, Baekhyun sets the box down and falls onto the couch heavily. 

“Let’s see what you’re all about”, Baekhyun says while unfolding the paper. The sweet smell of Gardenias filled his nose as it unfolded, giving him the feeling of warmth and home. More words appeared as he unfolded making curious each time. Baekhyun takes a deep breath before reading over the letter. 

_ Dear Prince Baekhyun, _

_ We are so sorry to inform you that you need to come back to the palace immediately. The Queen has been feeling ill for a while and it has gone to a serious extent. All we ask is for you to come back home to see her for it may be the last few weeks, months, or years of her life.  _

_ From, _

_ Elyxion Royal Court _

Worry and regret start filling him up. The regret of leaving Elyxion. The regret of being selfish and leaving his country. The worry of his mother. The worry of how long she’s been feeling ill. The worry of how much longer she has to live. 

“I have to go back”, Baekhyun mutters to himself. 

“Yes you do”

Baekhyun jumped in his seat, startled by the other voice that came from behind him. He turns around only to see dragon Prince Chanyeol. This time the prince was dressed in a dress shirt and black slacks, more suitable for his princely status. The smaller pushes himself off the couch to properly talk with the latter.

“How did you even get here?”, Baekhyun asks hips jutting out with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“We followed you of course” 

“Why are you here?”, Baekhyun chooses to ask, ignoring what the taller said. The only thing he wants to do is to run into his arms and hug him tight. Years and years of not seeing the latter makes him yearn for the comfort and warmth that he used to bring. But, it seems hard to do so. Chanyeol seems so distant now, the Chanyeol standing in front of him seemed rather cold and out of reach. Nothing like the little prince he used to hang with when he was younger. But, many years have passed and things have changed. 

Chanyeol walks around the couch, standing closer to the smaller. “I wanted to see my little prince or should I say...idol”. There’s a certain bite to his words that has Baekhyun squirming in his spot. 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, trying to conceal the longing in his eyes. “I’m not a prince in this world”, Baekhyun argues. 

“Well, they sure treat you like a prince. It must be nice for you. Leaving the kingdom, leaving your people. You’re selfish Baekhyun”, the taller spits out. Each word each breath hitting straight to Baekhyun’s heart. The smaller recollects himself and straightens his stance. 

“I was never fit to be a ruler Chanyeol and you out of all people should know that”, Baekhyun argues back. 

“Yeah, but I never understood why you had to leave so suddenly. Never understood why you never told me, your best friend, about your plans of leaving the kingdom”

At first, Baekhyun says nothing. Chanyeol isn’t wrong, he never planned to tell him about his plans of leaving. Because if he did, he was afraid that he wouldn’t leave at all. The taller kept him grounded and was the only person holding him back from leaving Elyxion. 

“I have my reasons for it Chanyeol”, the smaller sighs. 

“Well I don’t understand”, he exclaims. For the first time, Baekhyun flinches in the presence of Chanyeol. The low baritone voice booms through the apartment. “I can’t understand you. That’s what frustrates me the most” 

Baekhyun nods his head in agreement, “Yeah you don’t need to understand. I left with a purpose and I’m living my life here on earth. You have your purpose. So stop hanging out with the humans and go back Prince Chanyeol” 

When he looks up, the taller has a grin on his face. Seemingly unaffected by the smaller’s words. “My purpose is to bring you back to Elyxion, Prince Baekhyun”. The prince hopped onto the couch.

He scoffs, disbelief present in his face. “You’re wasting your time”

-

More and more letters came in the mail. They were all the same, asking him to go back to Elyxion because of his mother's illness. An odd feeling sets in his stomach every time he reads them which prevents him from actually making a move to go back. The dragon prince occasionally visits him too, reminding him of his purpose to bring Baekhyun back to Elyxion. The smaller dismisses him, every time. 

It wasn’t until Chanyeol decided he wanted to wreak havoc into the human world when he agreed to go back to Elyxion. 

Baekhyun stirs in his sleep trying to block out the loud noises from outside. The roars of things that sounded oddly just like the dragons he used to train with back at home could be heard. The man chooses to ignore the noises, blocking out the sound by using his pillow to cover his ears. However, that doesn’t seem to help when he hears a loud pounding at his front door. 

“What the fuck?”, he grumbles. Baekhyun gets up from his bed groggily, he winces slightly when he steps foot onto the cold wooden floor. The pounding at the door doesn’t stop, irritating Baekhyun to his core. 

“What?!”, he asks, swinging the door open harshly. 

“Baekhyun!”, Jongdae barges into his apartment. “We need to get you out of here!” 

There’s panic laced in his voice as his manager rummages through his things and starts to pack for him. Baekhyun, still in his sleepy state, doesn’t register what’s going on, instead, he’s leaning against the wall barely awake. 

“We are under attack! By some...some fire-spitting dragons!”

Now that got Baekhyun to wake up. 

“W-what do you mean?”, he sputters out. Baekhyun rushes to his window and draws the curtain. The scene in front of him leaves him speechless. There were hundreds of dragons flying throughout the city accompanied by their masters. The ground down below was filled with people running in every direction, trying to get away from the mystical creatures that they never knew had existed. 

He scans the sky, looking for a certain dragon prince that he knew was the cause of all of this. Baekhyun instantly finds him, his scales glistened in the sun against his red leathery skin. His wings were long and thrashed in the sky. Two horns stuck out from his head, making him look all too vicious. 

“What is he doing?”

Baekhyun stands in disbelief, questioning all his life choices that lead to this moment. Why did Chanyeol feel the need to scare the whole city with this stunt? Baekhyun knows that the letters about his mother being sick is a lie. As a kid, his mother always told him to follow his gut feeling or follow his heart. So after he got the letter of his mother being ill of course he was shocked and worried at first. But, he felt it deep down and knew of the past stunts his father pulled on others before. It was a lie, just to get him back to the kingdom. 

But now, as Baekhyun observes what is happening right in front of him he thinks it’s best to go back before things get worse. 

“I left the kingdom years ago, what do they want now?”, Baekhyun mumbles angrily. He thinks maybe this is the right time to use the powers he packed away when he left the kingdom years before. Baekhyun rushes out of his unit, ignoring the calls of his name. He pulls up the hood of his black hoodie, trying to stray away from the people rushing past him. 

He slips into one of the alleys a block away from his apartment. The alley was dark enough to conceal and hide Baekhyun away from people rushing by. He takes a deep breath, allowing himself to concentrate on changing, changing into  _ Adrion _ . Baekhyun is mumbling incoherent words as hues of purple radiate and surround his body. The weird stretch of his limbs and change of form has Baekhyun squirming and next thing you know he’s standing tall on his, now, four legs. 

The purple of his skin glistens like wet leather under the rays of the sun. His black bat-like wings are folded up against his body and his thick tail weighs him down. Two horns stick out from his head and small spikes line from his neck and down to his tail. 

When he’s fully transformed, Baekhyun pushes himself off the ground. His wings expand in the air, thrashing heavily in the sky. 

“It's about time you came out to your true from Prince Baekhyun”, he heard Chanyeol say. It was impossible for them to communicate with each other in their dragon forms, so they can communicate with their minds. 

“You are truly stupid for a Prince”, Baekhyun spits back, venom dripping off his tongue. 

“Well you are here now, aren’t you?”

“Yeah to fix up the mess you made”

Baekhyun thinks it’s funny. When they were younger, they never shared words of hate. But now, after not seeing each other after years, it seems easy. However, Baekhyun could never make himself hate Chanyeol. Even if Chanyeol is trying to bring him back home. Even if Chanyeol decides to wreak havoc into the world. He doesn’t mind it at all. 

“I can fix up this mess. No one will even remember what happened today”, Chanyeol says. “But, you have to come back to Elyxion”

-

True to his words, Chanyeol fixes everything. No one remembers the fire-spitting dragons the next day. 

“Prince Baekhyun are you ready?”, Chanyeol asks from the door of his bedroom. Baekhyun was sitting at the foot of his bed. A small backpack hung from his shoulders, filled with his phone and a comfortable hoody. He doesn’t need much, especially since he only plans on being in the Kingdom for a day. Plus, everything he needs is in the palace already. 

“Yeah”, Baekhyun answers. He gets up from the bed and follows Chanyeol to his living room. The small portal that Chanyeol set up earlier was ready to be used. 

“You first”, Chanyeol gestures to the portal. 

Baekhyun takes a deep breath before closing his eyes and stepping in blindly. 

-

“Baekhyun!”, he heard many calling out to him before he could even process that he made it there safely. 

Baekhyun opens his eyes slowly, vision focusing on the two people crowding in front of him. The two most important people in his life. The two rulers of Elyxion, his parents. He was pulled into a tight hug by both of them, feeling the longing and happiness from them. 

It was weird for Baekhyun. His mother showed her love for Baekhyun all her life. However his father, it was odd to see him this loving and caring. Baekhyun brushes off the odd behavior and focuses on getting whatever they needed and leaving. 

“It’s nice seeing you all but why was I needed back at the palace. You guys already lied saying mother was ill. She does not look ill at all”, Baekhyun points out. He gestures to his much healthy looking mother. 

“Why don’t we talk about this some other time. Bring him to his living quarters”, his father orders the servants. 

Baekhyun doesn’t move to follow the servants. 

“I didn’t come here to stay. You guys have been adamantly asking and I have come back. But I don’t plan to stay here for more than a day”

Baekhyun looks around the room, only realizing then that they were in the royal library. His most favorite part of the palace. When he was younger he was always surrounded by books upon books. You could always find him sitting against the shelves or sleeping. He would read tales about the human world which sparked his interest in it in the first place. Baekhyun smiles at the memory. 

“You don’t plan on staying?”, his father's voice interrupted his thoughts. “Baekhyun you’re at the age already, you are fit to be a ruler now” 

The smaller scoffs, a low chuckle coming out from him. “I don’t know anything about how to rule. I never wanted to rule that’s why I left in the first place”. 

“Honey we let you live your life how you wanted. Now it’s time you owe us what you were meant to do”, his mother spoke this time. Baekhyun felt a little betrayed, he thought his mother wanted the best for him. But it turns out they all want the same, they want Baekhyun to rule. 

He can’t trust anyone from this world. 

“I don’t owe you guys anything”, Baekhyun turned around, hoping that the portal he came through was still open. He wanted to leave, Baekhyun didn’t feel right being here. 

When he turns around, the portal isn’t there. Baekhyun curses to himself. 

“Send me back”, Baekhyun orders. 

“You can’t go back now”, his father sports a malicious smirk. “There are no other portals back into the human world. You’re stuck here now”

“I’ll find a way back and you know I will”

Baekhyun turns on his heel, rushing away from his parents and out of the library. There has to be a way. 

Baekhyun thinks 

Think

Think

Park Chanyeol...

-

When Baekhyun finds Chanyeol he’s leaning over his desk, hands busy working on what seems to be a metal cylinder tube. The smaller traveled from his Elyxion from Exordium in his dragon form thinking it would be the fastest way to get to the taller. It was the fastest way but it came with the obstacles of almost banging into maybe forty other dragons. 

Baekhyun clears his throat loudly, grabbing the tallers attention. 

“What are you doing here Baekhyun?”, he asks and continues working. 

“Prince Chanyeol. Don’t lie and tell me why you brought me here when you knew of my father's intentions”, Baekhyun asks calmly. He leans his back against the wall next to Chanyeol. 

“I wanted to be selfish. To see you”, Chanyeol admitted. Baekhyun wasn’t shocked, Chanyeol was an honest man. That’s what Baekhyun loved most about his best friend. 

Baekhyun hears Chanyeol mumble something under his breath. He couldn’t catch what he said. 

“What did you say?”

“I said I had to be selfish. I wanted to see you ever since you left”

“Why didn’t you?”, Baekhyun tilts his head. 

Chanyeol hesitates a little, pondering over his thoughts. 

“Your father...”, he pauses. He doesn’t even know if he’s allowed to tell Baekhyun but, he’s going to do it anyway. “After you left, your father destroyed all the portals to the human world. He didn’t want anyone else to leave and to be corrupted like you” 

“Corrupted like me?”, Baekhyun was digging his teeth into his lips hard. 

“I wanted to go with you. After I found out you left I wanted to follow you. But your father already destroyed all the portals. All the kingdoms followed after him”, Chanyeol continues. His gaze never moved from the thing he was working on. 

All Baekhyun wanted Chanyeol to do is to look at him. 

“I missed you”, Baekhyun blurts out. The latter still didn’t glance at him. “I didn’t want to tell you I’m leaving because you belong here Chanyeol. You fit so well to be the prince you are. You love exordium and I know you wouldn’t want to leave”. 

Chanyeol puts down the metal cylinder, finally turning in his chair to properly look at Baekhyun. He reaches for Baekhyun’s hands and the smaller lets him play with his fingers. It’s a thing that they used to do as kids, Chanyeol found comfort in the soft hands that belonged to the smaller. 

“I loved being here only because you were here. Once you left I had nothing to live for”, Chanyeol mutters. 

Baekhyun feels a sudden feeling in his gut. The feeling to just pull Chanyeol towards him and to kiss him on the lips. So he does. After all his mother told him to follow his heart. 

The smaller pulls Chanyeol up from his chair until he’s standing closely in front of him. Baekhyun stares up at the taller, admiring the handsome chiseled features of the man in front of him. Chanyeol has surely matured well, it been making Baekhyun weak at his knees ever since he saw the latter in the human world. 

“My heart is telling me to kiss you right now”, Baekhyun whispers. 

“Then do it” 

The smaller stands on his top toes to reach the soft lips of Chanyeol. It was a simple press of their lips but Baekhyun felt the warmth throughout his body. Chanyeol deepens the kiss, pulling Baekhyun closer by the hips. The smallers arms wrap around Chanyeol's neck. It was simple and a mere kiss but it held longing and happiness of finally being next to each other. 

When they pull away, Baekhyun hides his face in the crook of Chanyeol's neck. He’s all too shy and flustered because of what just happened. 

They spend the next few hours catching up on each other. Baekhyun tells him about his life as an idol. He talks about his fans, performing, and late practices that have Baekhyun exhausted to the core. Chanyeol almost cried listening to the story of when Baekhyun almost fainted on stage due to overworking. 

“I’m going to set those people on fire Baekhyun. They put you in those types of situations and say they care for you! Unbelievable”, Chanyeol scoffs. 

Chanyeol tells him about the brutal training he had to go through because he’s the dragon prince after all. Training in both his human form and dragon form had Chanyeol exhausted as well. He tells Baekhyun of the time he had huge gashes on his back after getting wounded during a match. 

“You’re a strong man Chanyeol, these only show your victories”, Baekhyun says, softly caressing the scar on his back. 

It was already night before they realized it. Baekhyun was lying on Chanyeols bed mumbling random stories to Chanyeol. The latter went back to his desk, humming and listening to Baekhyun as he works on that metal cylinder again. 

“Aha done!”, he exclaims loudly. Baekhyun jumps up from the bed to look at Chanyeol. 

“What is that?”, Baekhyun asks. His face scrunched up in confusion. 

“It’s a portal. I’ve been working on it ever since you left. It went through many trials and errors but I think it’ll work this time”

Baekhyun smiles fondly. The man in front of him is what he was missing all his life. He wishes he only told the taller that he was leaving years ago, maybe he would’ve followed. But all that was the past now. Elyxion is his past now. All he wants his Chanyeol. 

  
  


“Let’s go together?” 

“Together” 

  
  
  



End file.
